


Flame of the Llaedwyn

by SamiiTiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiiTiger/pseuds/SamiiTiger





	1. Chapter 1

The girl's hands and cheeks felt like fire, a testament to the power within. There were only a few times she experienced the surge of heat before, two of which she knew directly related to her violent temper and aggressive display of dominance. The other was when she thought of her lover and the pleasures she had both given and received.

She stood before her opponent, left hand clenched in a fist of rage as the right grasped her katana's hilt tightly. She had two choices -- kill the traitor or exile him from her village. With great control on her part, the girl held the tip of her acid-etched katana's blade directly under the man's jaw, only millimeters away from his throat. Her voice cold as a dry winter's wind with a gaze to match, she spoke, "You have betrayed this clan -- your clan -- and this village. As leader, I have the option of ending your life, bust as I am opposed to needlessly killing someone, even if he stands against me in front of the Elders, I will allow you to live. However, I grant you life at one expense -- you must leave here forever." She lowered her katana to her side and turned away. Before she took more than five steps toward her home, she turned back to the traitor. "Be gone by moonlight, or I will make sure my pity is revoked. Also. If you ever step foot within this village again, I will make sure that your bones serve as a reminder of my strength and position. Your blade failed you, Aeka. Mine will not fail me." With that, Kaelyn Alek, leader of the Llaedwyn Clan, turned on her heels and retired to her lodging for the time.

When Kaelyn entered her home, a girl about her age appeared from a room in the house. Seeing the girl approach her, Kaelyn moved to return the blade she carried to its place on the mantle of the fireplace. The girl followed Kaelyn and pressed against her slightly, resting her head on Kaelyn's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Kaelyn's waist. The clan leader relaxed against the body pressed to hers, closing her eyes and sighing audibly. "Three years I have held the title of leader. Three years I have been unchallenged and have had complete loyalty from every member of this clan. What is with the recent surge of opposition against me? Have I done nothing but good for these people?"

The girl kissed Kaelyn's neck and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Kae, there is unrest because the people -- a small number -- think you have grown too powerful for your own good. Most of the people, and the Elders, believe you are doing a good job after your father's death."

Kaelyn winced visible at the mention of her father. "Akaya, my father spent his last days intoxicated with wine and mead. I choose not to remind myself of that."

Akaya stood back from Kaelyn and turned her to face Akaya. Kaelyn stood in front of her lover, tired and mind weary. A feeling of compassion swept over Akaya and she took Kaelyn into her arms, holding the exhausted woman to her. "Kaelyn, do you remember when we first met? I was lost -- orphaned by those who used to care for me. You were the only one who paid any attention to me, became my friend. Look where we are, love. We grew up together, learned everything about each other, gave our hearts to each other. And I will always stand by your side as your mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Aeka Craen grumbled angrily as he walked through Xanath Forest. The closest kin he had were in the village of Zal, some five hundred miles away.

Oblivious to everything but the road in front of him, Aeka failed to notice the cruel yellow eyes following his angry footsteps. It would be several moon passings, he knew, until he reached Zal. Once there, Aeka planned to form an army to fight against Kaelyn Alek, leader of the Llaedwyn.

Silently, a large, dark figure drifted from the shadows to walk behind the anger-driven Aeka. A low growl from the being stopped Aeka where he stood. He drew his sword in fear, but could not move to strike. In front of him was a large black wolf that stood like a man. All Aeka could do was stand in his place and gaze at the being.

"Put your weapon away, human. It poses no threat to me as you wield it," the creature snarled. Aeka replaced his sword in its scabbard, still frozen to the spot. "Your heart -- I sense the coldness within. Allow me to assist you in your goal of overthrowing the one who you hate so much. I am power above all you can imagine."

Aeka took an uneasy step back, then gathered his composure. "You can get rid of Kaelyn Alek for me?"

"That is your enemy, is it not?"

Aeka nodded, then answered with a great distaste to his voice. "Aye. She depleted my pride -- in front of the entire village -- and cast me out on my own. Of course she is my enemy. And she has something I want. That girl she has as her living partner -- she was mine."

"What you desire is a simple feat for my being and will be given to you." The creature walked toward Aeka and clamped his claw upon the human's shoulder. Sharp, dark claws dug fiercely into Aeka's shoulder, causing the being to draw blood from Aeka. Bringing a bloodied paw to its chest, the dark wolf dug his claws deeply into the muscles on its chest, letting Aeka's blood drip and mingle with its own. The wolf being chanted a chakra and its chest glowed a dim yellow, growing more intense with every passing second.

Aeka met eyes with the wolf being and heard a low, raspy voice like wind in his mind. "... One who has taken of my blood, become one in mind and body with this being."

Aeka drew a sharp breath as the wolf's cold yellow eyes flashed brightly. The wolf howled piercingly through the night air and Aeka knelt on the ground. When he arose, he saw that his hands had acquired fur and sharp claws. A pitch black cloak accented dark armor and garb, cold silver chain fastening the cloak into place. At Aeka's side rested a great sword with a blade as dark as his cloak. No light could gleam off the blade, but was absorbed by the incessant darkness. Upon the hilt rested an orb of deep crimson ruby -- the color of blood -- that seemed to pulse with a life force of its own.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaelyn awoke in the middle of the night, a cold sweat beading down her face and body. Akaya was still sound asleep, undisturbed by her lover's sudden actions. Kaelyn looked about her room anxiously, then slid out of the bed to gaze out the window at the night sky. A loud wolf's howl pierced the serene night setting outside of Kaelyn's window. Luckily, her villagers were sound sleepers, so the night cry did not disturb them, but it disturbed her. No wolves, she knew, had been seen in her lands for fifty years.

"What is this? No wolves have been in these parts for fifty years, at least." She searched her memory of legends and history, then opened her eyes wide as the numb realization hit her. "By the fates! If ever my father couldn't have done something right, it would have been that. He couldn't even dispose of the wolf demon J'kal properly."

Agitated with the thought of her father's failure, Kaelyn stalked out of her and Akaya's bedroom to sit in front of her sword. Kaelyn reached for the scabbard and stopped where she stood, a fire-like burning coursing through her extended arm. Kaelyn winced in pain, clenching her teeth tightly. Her palm burned like it was wrapped about hot iron, yet she knew that it would not burn. At the same time, she knew that her position as leader would be challenged soon. "It is time for history to repeat itself, but with better results than before. As leader of the Llaedwyn, I pledge my life to defeating my foes. I swear upon the sword of my ancestors that J'kal's blood shall run upon this blade in the end." Kaelyn grabbed the sword though her arm burned like forge fire. She yelped in pain as the sword's intense heat seared through her skin, yet she did not drop the sword. She closed her eyes in an effort to combat the intense blaze, but saw flame... And J'kal's form against that flame. Kaelyn let a low growl escape from her lips and took the sword in both hands to draw back in a fighting stance. "J'kal, I will destroy you, once and for all!"

Hearing a shuffling of feet entering the room, Kaelyn spun around to face the noise, sword drawn at the ready. "Face me, J'kal! I am ready for you." With the speed of a raging forest fire, Kaelyn attacked the being standing in the doorway of the common room. Had Akaya not had the speed of the wind, she would have been sliced into two halves.

"Kaelyn! Why are you attacking me?!" Akaya's voice showed the fear she was also visibly displaying in her shaking body. "It's me, your mate Akaya."  
Kaelyn's eyes glazed over and she stood frozen in place. "A..kaya?" Dropping the sword to her side as the realization that she almost killed her mate numbed her, Kaelyn reached for Akaya, who had jumped back behind the doorway when Kaelyn's sword came charging at her. Akaya slowly stepped towards Kaelyn, fear still showing in her features, and took the clan leader into a full embrace, holding her to her chest. "Akaya... I'm sorry..." Tears dampened Kaelyn's cheeks as she clung to Akaya, her warrior's composure depleted for the time. Akaya held Kaelyn in her arms, rocking her gently and humming a village melody quietly.

"Love, what happened to you?" Akaya's quiet voice echoed through the quiet moonlit room.

"I saw him, Akaya. I saw J'kal the Dark Wolf." Kaelyn looked up into her lover's eyes, her own eyes bright and scared. "He was in a form different than when my father fought him... Changed into a half-man, half-wolf creature.. So much hatred in him. And he issued a challenge. I am to meet him in combat someday when the sun and the moon become one."


	4. Chapter 4

Aeka ran through the forest, not caring to cover his tracks or otherwise. He knew that in his more powerful form, he could destroy anything in his way, and destroy, he would. A sharp crack brought Aeka to a full halt. He stood in the middle of the path, wolven ears twitching to pick up more sound. Crack! Another dry stick broke on the ground. More attuned to the sounds coming from the forest, Aeka turned his head to the east, the direction the sound was coming from. Silently, he ran towards the sounds. He stopped approximately six hundred meters from a young girl who was leaning down and picking flowers she saw on her way.

An evil smile crossed Aeka's face as he quickly and quietly knelt over the girl. When she stood up from picking her flowers, Aeka covered her mouth with his large fur-covered hand. The girl fought against him, but it was to no avail. Raising the girl to his face with one hand, the wolven warrior Aeka bit into the girl's neck, crushing her spine as well as puncturing her artery. Blood spurted violently from the girl into Aeka's mouth and onto his cloak as he lapped at the life force of the girl. A crumpled shell remained of the young femme after Aeka's thirst was quenched, tossed to the ground like a piece of rubbish that one has no more use for.

"Blood tastes good... Especially if it is fresh..." Aeka's smile turned to a smirk. "And young... Youngbloods are tasty." Leaving the girl's body for the crows and ravens to pick over, Aeka moved back to the trail he followed. "That girl's body will be discovered soon. I must move quickly." Aeka bent over double and his arms became more muscular and fur covered until they formed into paws. A loud howl echoed throughout the wood, shaking the trees of their avian burdens. Aeka was in his wolf form -- the black wolf that J'kal held the form of normally, with one exception: A silver chain with a blood red ruby hung about the beast's neck. Senses more acute and aware, Aeka ran, paws barely touching the ground as he traveled forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Akaya and Kaelyn had returned to bed, though both were shaken from Akaya's near death. Kaelyn, exhausted from her vision, had fallen asleep with Akaya's watchful gaze keeping an eye on her. 

"You fought Aeka once before, love... For me..." Akaya smiled at the sleeping Kaelyn. She looked peaceful when she slept, even if her waking moments were anything but.

Akaya remembered vividly the battle that had ensued for her between her lover and her potential lover. Aeka had pursued her since the day she had come to the village when she was younger and made it known that he desired her. At one time, Akaya had considered being with him, but that quickly disappeared as she grew closer to the mysterious, but kind Clan leader's daughter. Even when Akaya's attention to Aeka had lowered to the level of acquaintances, Aeka still pursued her vehemently, still stuck in the mindset that he was to be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

On the day Akaya and Kaelyn were announced as a couple, Aeka was there, sword in hand, to fight for Akaya. Kaelyn simply smiled and asked for her father's sword. She knew her skill was unmatched by any in the clan, as her father himself had taught her. Though the man was a drunkard, he was a brilliant swordsman and fair leader when sober.

Kaelyn's father brought his sword to her himself. When he handed the sword to her, he whispered, "Fight with honor and dignity always. Never leave a battle cowardly, or you will never fight the same." Kaelyn nodded as she took the sword in her hands, her father backing away. Akaya, who had been at Kaelyn's side, uncurled her arm from the fighter's waist and retreated to the side with Kaelyn's father.

Kaelyn's face showed no emotion on it. Rather, she found it exasperating that the young man would even challenge her for Akaya. "What is the premise of your challenge, Aeka Craen?" Akaya's voice rang out, loud and clear.

"I came to challenge you, girl," the word was spat out with such vehemence and a pause, then the young man continued, "for Akaya." Aeka's eyes were flashing utter contempt and hatred for the clan leader's daughter.  
Kaelyn's father, in his capacity as chief of the village they lived in, spoke up to announce the rules of the battle. "This will be a fair fight between two suitors. The one of you that is the victor will take Akaya's hand for life." Stepping back to a place where he could watch the match with his full attention, Kaelyn's father signaled the start of the match with a flick of his wrist.

Aeka spat at the elder's words. He'd fight fair enough, alright... Fair enough that a pirate would be proud. Leveling his gaze with Kaelyn, he snarled at her, "You will lose this battle, girl, and bow to me." Aeka slid back into a forward stance, right hand clasped tightly about the handle of his sword as he lowered his body slightly.

Kaelyn simply smiled to her opponent's comments. "We shall see, Aeka. We shall see." Fierceness showing in her eyes, Kaelyn took her position opposite Aeka, simply standing in front of him, sword resting seemingly limp at her side. "Let's start this."

Within a few seconds of Kaelyn uttering the words that officially started the battle, Aeka was already charging towards her, moving his sword in an upward diagonal arc to try and slash at her directly. Kaelyn deflected the strike easily, parrying off the attack with her own quick up, then downward stroke, pushing Aeka back and pulling her sword off to her right. Aeka stepped back as Kaelyn countered, moving to make another direct attack.

'Why is he being so predictable? I thought he was a much better swordsman than this,' Kaelyn thought as she looked over Aeka's body as he moved to attack again. This time, as Aeka attacked with a thrust, Kaelyn simply sidestepped, causing Aeka to move past her, but not before he caught her shoulder with his blade.

Grimacing with pain, Kaelyn glared at Aeka, snarling at the boy. Aeka smirked at the clan leader's daughter, eyes reflecting his satisfaction with wounding her.

"Cheap shot, Aeka... Let's go!" Kaelyn yelled to her opponent, wounded arm still gripping her sword tightly as she ran towards him, muscles taut as she ran towards Aeka. She could not lose this battle, if nothing else, for Akaya. Even if she lost, she would still be the next in line to take the place of her father. That was her birthright.

Aeka grinned and charged Kaelyn, eyes bloodshot. The two blades met in the center with sparks and a loud clanging as the two warriors' bodies pressed against the weapons they wielded. Eyes met, daring one another to slip a little or to pull back just slightly, but neither gave in.

"This will end one way or another, Kaelyn... And I prefer it to be with your defeat," Aeka snarled out as he flipped his blade down to catch some of the sand-like earth on the tip of his blade to send into Kaelyn's eyes.  
Kaelyn snarled at the sand being flung at her eyes, blinding her temporarily. Aeka, on the other hand, was grinning wildly at Kaelyn's reaction, her sword at her side as she rubbed the grit from her eyes. The boy raised his sword level to his chest, holding it blade up to perform a finishing attack on the stunned clan leader's daughter.

Akaya turned away from the battle at this most recent ploy, choosing not to witness the death of her unquestionable best friend and potential lover.

'One of flame burns brightest in despair.' As quickly as the words were in Kaelyn's mind, they were gone. Despite the fact that she still had some of the sand in her eyes, she could see clearly as if she could not. The tip of Aeka's sword bore down at Kaelyn, threatening to pierce her skull and end her life, but Fate had other plans for Kaelyn.

As Aeka approached Kaelyn full-speed, the clan leader's daughter dropped down to one knee, pulling her body into a tight ball with her sword extending outward as she rolled in the direction Aeka had come from. Quickly rising, Kaelyn charged Aeka, yelling out, "Face me, Aeka Craen!" Aeka turned about, narrowly missing the sharp sword Kaelyn wielded as he quickly put his sword up in a defensive gesture to block the attack. Kaelyn, in turn, pulled back and started a series of slashes, a strategy uncommon to her normally eloquent fighting style, pushing Aeka back towards a tree at the end of the area they were duelling in.

Feeling his back against the tree, Aeka looked around for a way out. He saw none. Kaelyn stood a few feet away from him, crouched as if preparing to strike. Behind him was the tree. In front was his opponent. To the sides, his opponent could still reach him. However, still being the stubborn fighter that he was, Aeka's sword was still drawn, inviting Kaelyn to make her move.

And indeed she did. Moving as if with wings, Kaelyn made her final charge on Aeka, bringing her sword up to knock his out of his hands and firmly into the ground, simultaneously knocking him back with her elbow against the tree, sword pulled to his neck.

"Enough!" Kaelyn's father's voice bellowed out. As the clan leader walked to his daughter, the crowd around the fighting circle seemed to part for him, then collapse in on itself as everyone wished to hear the verdict. Kaelyn withdrew her sword from the potentially deadly position it was in, sliding it back into its sheath and holding the family heirloom at her side out of respect as her father, in his capacity as clan leader walked up to her.

"As it stands, Aeka Craen, who has challenged Kaelyn Alek for the honor of Akaya Llaedwyn, has been defeated in fair combat. As no punishment for the defeated had been named in the terms of combat, Aeka will be allowed to live his life as normal, but may not pursue Akaya now that he has lost her in fair combat to another warrior."

In a signal of respect to her father, Kaelyn dropped to one knee in front of him, holding forth the family's sword in both hands. "As a warrior I fought, as a lover I protected, and, now, as a daughter, I ask my father for approval of my actions."

Glancing out over the crowd of villagers that gathered around the victorious combatant, Kaelyn's father spoke with a voice that would make a bell seem quiet, yet commanded just as much respect. "As the clan's leader, I commend your skill, and as your father, I grant the approval that you seek. I see no reason to deny you the course of life you plan to pursue. Rise, Kaelyn Alek, that you may meet your life partner." With a small nod to Akaya, Kaelyn's father stood facing his daughter and her lover, a seemingly proud look about him.

Kaelyn stood, turning about to face Akaya and starting towards her. When they met, Kaelyn embraced her lover, whispering in her ear, "I am yours, and you are mine." Pulling back from Akaya, Kaelyn withdrew her sword, not in the traditional swordsman's manner of facing the blade away for an attack, but in the way that one would submit themselves to loyalty to another, blade facing the swordsman as the hilt faced the person they were pledging loyalty to. "With this sword, I pledge my life to you."

Akaya looked down at Kaelyn, grasping the hilt of the sword in recognition of the promise being made, then lowered it to her side, stepping forward to take Kaelyn's hand in her own. Kaelyn rose so that she was on equal standing with Akaya, taking the woman into her arms for a tight embrace.  
"As has been proposed and accepted, Kaelyn Alek and Akaya Llaedwyn will be officially known from this point forward as life partners and the future leaders of this clan. We shall celebrate this union of two-likeminded souls tomorrow when the moon shows itself to us. Be gone from this circle in preparation for these celebrations!" the clan leader's voice bellowed out once more and people filed off to their various homes to prepare for the following night's festivities.

Akaya and Kaelyn separated from each other, each taking the other's hand to walk back to their home at the back of the village. Kaelyn felt the hand that was linked with Akaya's rise slightly in temperature, causing her to blush slightly. 'So, that was what that burning feeling was before,' she thought. 'A desire flame.... But why in battle?' Kaelyn didn't have time to think of an answer to her self-imposed question, as they were already coming close to their home.

Once outside the large house, Kaelyn's father stopped and turned to the newly betrothed couple. "I have matters to attend to before tomorrow, Kaelyn, that require me to be out of the house for the night. I will return tomorrow afternoon. I also know that tomorrow night, you will not have the time or energy to be with your mate. I suggest you take advantage of this circumstance." Giving a wink to his daughter, the Clan Leader walked past the couple and back into the throng of people already outside of their homes preparing for the next night's celebrations.

"Well... That was unexpected..." Akaya pulled Kaelyn to her, pulling the girl into a deep, loving kiss. "And so was that... Come on, and let's go in." Breaking away slightly from Akaya, Kaelyn led her to the door, walking into their home. Akaya walked in with Kaelyn following her. Putting the latch on the door, the two promptly walked to the back of the house where Kaelyn's room was.

Locking the door to her room after Akaya and herself entered, Kaelyn pulled her lover into a deep kiss, fingers brushing over the slightly smaller girl's flushed cheeks and over her eartips, finally making their way to the pins that held Akaya's hair in place. Removing the pins, Akaya's hair fell to her back and over her shirt, giving her a mysterious look. Kaelyn stood back momentarily to look her mate over from head to toe, giving an approving smile to the other girl. She, herself, was still in her battle clothes, a pair of breeches and short-sleeved shirt decorated with the emblems of her lineage, sword still tied to the sash on her hip. That, however, was soon remedied by nimble fingers that removed her clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Contentedly exhausted, Kaelyn looked over at Akaya laying on the bed next to her. She looked peaceful when she slept, mahogany wisps framing her face and upper body. That innocence revealed nothing about how she moved, though. How the slightly smaller girl pinned her lover to the bed in their time of passion, sending flames of desire licking through Kaelyn's body from fingertips to groin to toes -- everything was ablaze when the two bodies joined in one perfect rhythm. Kaelyn reflected on this as she watched as a cool, yet gentle breeze ruffled the cloth curtains on her window and made its way over to her, sending slight shivers through her. Tomorrow, their bond would be made official, as would Kaelyn's place as the future clan leader. With that thought in her mind, Kaelyn drifted into the realm of sleep.


End file.
